


Negotiations

by SilverNight88



Series: Marvel One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-men AU, x-men house of m
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, and has one of the forbidden quicksilver tropes, its a smut fic, the daddy kink, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: King Namor of Atlantis is invited to King Erik Magnus's castle for negotiations meanwhile Prince Pietro has a plan of his own for Namor.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr Anon Prompt:
> 
> "I dare you. House of M Namor/Pietro with daddy kink, the most forbidden kink for Quicksilver fandom."
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Negotiations

 

Prince Pietro, first born male and heir to the throne of the House of Magnus, always wore a distinct royal suit. It was a dark black color with some embellishments on the shoulders and had shiny golden buttons that ran the length down his chest. Polished everyday by the servants and currently his shiny golden button were being ripped off him along with his shirt, his ice blue eyes watched them spinning though the air in slow motion before landing with a clink on the guest bedroom floor that was currently occupied by King Namor of Atlantis.

Clink

Clink

Clink

Clink

Clink

The other five buttons followed the first.

His father had invited Namor up from Atlantis to the castle for negotiations which were going badly. Namor had antagonized his father at every turn, his words making cutting remarks about everything, from the décor to the meal and drinks. He was unimpressed and it had been euphoric for Pietro to watch his father turn varying shades of red as he tried not to use his magnetism to skewer Namor with a fork. He had sipped his wine as he sat by his father’s side and given Namor his full attention, but Namor had ignored him as well, until the desert was placed before him and he ate at a quick speed which Erik had admonished him for. Pietro had gotten angry at being treated like a child and so he began to eat far slower than any normal person just to get a rise out of his father. Namor had smirked behind his wine glass and not criticized the desert.

Later Namor went to his room and Pietro waited until the castle had settled before he slipped in. He found the King of the oceans looking out of the window down at the castle grounds, the full moon hit his body and outlined his muscled back and inky black hair, Pietro placed a hand on his shoulder and when Namor turned he gave Pietro a shark like smile just seconds before he tore off his clothes which were now in shreds on the floor, then Namor only released Pietro enough to undo his own pants.

Pietro was not complaining, after all there was no other reason why he was here. He needed to fuck this man, just as a way to get back at his father who always tore him down, this thrill would be his own form of revenge and he knew that Namor wouldn’t care why he was here, perhaps he meant to use Pietro in the same way, to have King Erik’s son’s body as another way of disrespecting Erik. Pietro knew Namor despised his father and that was all he needed.

The Atlantean’s clothing had molded to his legs and even outlined the man’s dick and now Namor peeled off the skintight pants, he didn’t have a shirt on to began with, and Pietro’s eyes burned with a blue fire as they met Namor’s gray ones. The coldness there frightened him but he was not about to run away now. He looked lustfully at Namor’s cock as it sprang free from its confines, he wasn’t disappointed.

Namor was large, larger than any of his father’s palace guards, larger than any courter who thought that sleeping with Pietro would help them gain favors with the father, and other men he had messed around with. He suspected his father knew of course, there was nothing King Magnus did not know about what went on in his household, and Pietro knew that the guards who roamed the halls would hear his screams of lust and report back to his father. Pietro was going to be sure to let them hear a show. He reached out and touched it, the king of seas watched him hungrily. Pietro wrapped his hand around the thick long member and gave it a few lazy strokes watching Namor as he twitched beneath Pietro’s touch. Pietro loved that too, more than he loved being fucked like a whore, he loved watching powerful men fall into a mindless state where all they would think about was him, they could use him, abuse him, and let him feel the full force of their passion and Pietro would take it all knowing that he made them come undone, knowing that the men he slept with would never forget him.

“Don’t tease me boy.”

Namor sharp reply and Pietro gave him a blank look, being sure to widen his eyes as though he was surprised, “I… I’ve never done this.”

He knew that most men loved this, loved feeling like they were the ones who got to use him for the first time. His quick healing body never left any marks so each time, it was as though he was a virgin.

However Namor was not most men, he grasped Pietro’s wrist and twisted it, and Pietro let out a sharp gasp of pain, his body moved with his arm to try and loosen the pressure. He could almost feel the breaking point, just a little further and His arm would snap.

“Do not lie to me.” Namor hissed, “you think the rumors of your… nature have not reached me in Atlantis? My own spy see all, and I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to my door like a bitch in heat, begging for this, now I tell you again, do **not** tease me boy.”

He released Pietro’s wrist and the speedster prince rubbed it to make the sensation go away, he glared at Namor; he was excited, his own cock was hard and already Pietro wanted to touch himself, to masturbate before the King.

Namor watched him closely.

Pietro shrugged and dropped the pretense, “Fine. I want to you to fuck me. Let’s not waste any more time with theatrics.”

With that he dropped to his bare knees on the cold marble floor, the Prince’s face was now level with the King’s crotch. He licked his pale pink lips and opened his mouth, taking in the sea lord’s cock, his hands went to Namor’s thighs to steady himself as he began to bob his head back and forth, letting the cock slide over his tongue. The wetter he made it, the louder Namor’s moans began to grow. Until the king was soon fucking his face, his strong hands dug through Pietro’s snow white hair, as Namor’s hips moved, until Pietro could feel his cock hit the back of his throat with every stroke.  Pietro began to taste the salty pre cum that was leaking out but then without warning Namor removed his dick and picked up Pietro like he was nothing more than a doll. His feet didn’t touch the floor as Namor pressed his lips against his. The King’s kiss was savage as he invaded Pietro’s mouth tasting himself on the Prince’s tongue, before he could respond Namor was already pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him, his heavier weight crushing Pietro’s lean pale body.

Pietro clawed at Namor’s broad back, as the king began to grind his erection against Pietro’s own, making the sensitive member ache. Namor gave a chuckle at Pietro’s movements before lifting himself up to position Pietro on the bed. Now on his hands and knees Pietro fought the urge to turn around but the slick wetness he felt at his hole told him that Namor was ready, and Pietro let out a moan as the one wet finger was soon joined by two, then three, scissoring him open to prepare for something bigger.

Just as Pietro was about to whine for Namor to hurry up he felt the King’s cock at his entrance. Slowly slipping in, there wasn’t enough lube, some spit would hardly do but Pietro wasn’t about to stop, he would endure it, feeling his hole stretch around the thick cock he let out a grunt of pain, then with quickness pushed himself backwards so that Namor’s dick was fully sheathed inside him.

“Don’t waste my time, King.”

Pietro said in his most arrogant voice, trying to dispel the feeling of fullness, trying to make this feel like all the other times he was fucked by an uncaring man.

“Don’t tell me what to do you ungrateful little brat.”

Namor shot back as his hands gripped Pietro’s sharp hips and his fingernails dug into his skin, Pietro let out a yelp as Namor began to move, sliding himself in and out of Pietro’s ass. Soon enough Pietro found the rhythm and began to enjoy it, as the pain slowly turned into pleasure; he kept himself from wanting to go faster.

His mind full of dark, twisted thoughts as he bit his lip and the King continued to pound into him, then all at once Pietro’s ice blue eyes shot open as Namor found his prostate, that specials place that had Pietro withering on Namor’s cock, his mind blanking as he only felt emotions, emotions of lust, and pleasure so intense, he forgot to guard himself and his tongue and it slipped out unbidden.

_“Daddy…”_

His whispered moan was barely a breath, but Namor stilled when he heard it. Pietro froze with fear, other men hated that and they sought to disengage themselves immediately, a few simply told him to shut up. Just as he was wondering what Namor would do he felt one of Namor’s hands running though his brilliant white hair, twisting in-between the locks and yanking his head back roughly. Pietro winced as his body arched back into Namor’s, his chest heaved with his quick breaths as he neck was bared before the king.

He felt Namor’s lips next to his ear as he felt his back touch Namor’s bare chest, his cock still inside Pietro and Pietro’s own member sensitive to the cool room air.

“Say it again.”

His eyes widened as he understood what Namor wanted, it was what he craved too, his hand went up and touched Namor’s cheek softly and he said it again, “Daddy.”

He felt Namor’s shudder and his cock jerk inside him.

“Again, beg me for my cock, _pretty boy_.”

Biting his lip Pietro said it in a louder voice, “Daddy. I want it, your cock; I want you to fuck me with it. Hard.”

“How badly do you want this pretty boy? Do you ache for it?”

Namor’s hand snaked down Pietro’s chest and grabbed his dick, the strong fingers wrapping around his rod and beginning to stroke.

“Do you dream of cock boy? Deep inside that ass of yours?”

“Yes Daddy…” Pietro moaned at the touch and filthy words being whispered into his ear, Namor didn’t relent as he now began to fuck him again, his hand moving in time with his own cock as he drove it in and out of Pietro’s hole.

Pietro tried to make himself more comfortable on Namor’s lap but the king kept him still with the hand still tangled in his hair, and he kept whispering in Pietro’s ear, dirty things, nasty thing he would do to the Son of M.

Pietro felt the precum on the tip of his cock as Namor continued, “I will fuck that tight little hole of yours so hard you will never think of another man, do you understand me?”

“Yes Daddy, please!”

Pietro began to plead in a mewling tone, “I need your thick cock inside me so badly, only yours Daddy, please fuck, _ahhh_ , fuck your little boy.”

Namor let out a harsh grunt as he picked up the pace, his hand masturbating Pietro and the prince knew that he was about to come. He tried to wait for Namor, but he couldn’t hold his own orgasm at bay.

“Daddy, daddy, I’m... I’m-”

He came.

All over Namor’s hand, his hot semen spurting out until he was drained and his body convulsing with the feel of release, vibrating as Namor let out a groan. He pushed Pietro back onto his hands and knees and then Namor stopped holding back.

Rutting against Pietro like an animal he grunted with each thrust, his cock hitting Pietro sweet spot each time. Pietro began to tear up from the force of his thrusts, unable to properly hold himself up on his hands, his body shaking with the sensation of being fucked again and again.

“ **Beg** me _pretty boy_.”

“Daddy.”

Pietro moaned as tears began to slide down his face, “Daddy, please don’t stop, please. I want you so badly; I need you to fuck me Daddy.”

Namor’s groans were loud as his fingers once again dug into Pietro’s pale skin, “You are such a good boy Pietro, such a good little slut, letting me fuck you like this.”

“Yes daddy.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You daddy only you.”

“Yes. Such a good boy, you deserve this, deserve to be filled with my seed.”

Pietro’s cock was limp, too drained to even get hard again but he still felt the pleasure of Namor’s cock.

“Yes Daddy fill me up! Fill me up. I want it all-”

Pietro let out a scream as Namor’s hips grew frantic as he listened to Pietro’s yell, and then suddenly, he came, deep inside the Prince, his cock releasing everything and he smiled as he pulled out watching the white sticky fluid leak out of Pietro’s ass.

The King slapped Pietro’s butt and said, “That’s a good boy. You have pleased me.”

Pietro was finally allowed to lie on the bed and he didn’t bother to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks, his face had a sick soft smile as he listened to the praise Namor gave him, praise he never got anywhere else unless he had a man in between in legs.

“Your happy daddy? Did I make you happy?”

“Yes.”

The King lay next to him and pulled the prince close; tucking his head against Namor’s shoulder, his hands running thought the tousled sweaty milky strands.

Pietro sighed as he snuggled close, this was fleeting and not real but he felt good, he always did after fucking a man who hated his father, soon enough he would be in someone else’s bed but for now he would use this to his advantage.

“Go to sleep pretty boy. Do not disturb me.”

“Ok… Daddy. Good night.”

Both monarchs slipped off into sleep, but when Namor woke he would be alone and when he next saw Pietro the only thing that made him smile more was noticing Erik’s jerky and strained movements at the dining table, it seems he had figured out Pietro’s late night activities but he could not confront them about it without admitting to the whole court that Pietro was fucking the enemy. He and Pietro shared a smile and Namor came up with an idea.

“From now on Magnus the trade negotiations between Atlantis and your kingdom will only be conducted with me and Prince Pietro. “

Erik’s smile was more of a grimace and his knuckles were white as they clenched the glass in his hand.

“Of course King Namor, anything to ensure peace between our two nations.”

Pietro smirked behind his wine glass; he was going to enjoy negotiations very much.


End file.
